Assassin's Creed: Trials of the Soul
by Darc Klaww
Summary: What makes a person kill? What must force their hand to grab their blade and do the unthinkable? Find out in this story of mystery, betrayal, friendship, and good old vengeance.
1. Early Life

Early life:

Raziel Auditore was born into the Roman Catholic Family of Mother, Elizabeth Tudor, was born in a wealthy family of the previous King of England, Henry VIII. Shamed of her father's disloyalty to her mother, Elizabeth fled England and sought refuge in Rome. She was wandering Rome, trying to find a home to buy, when bandits tried to mug her. Raziel's father, Domonic Romano, came in for the rescue, killing the bandits and getting Elizabeth to safety.

She was immediately drawn to her savior, but was disappointed when he left. Days later, though, she found trails of murders that matched his style. Although she never could follow him, he followed her, growing fond of her. He followed her back to her house and showed himself to her. Delighted, she instinctively hugged him, but then blushed. He held her closer, whispering who he was and the dangers of being in love with an Assassin. Eventually, he be wedded her in a the Vatican church and she gave birth to Raziel.

Against Domonic's judgment, Elizabeth wanted their son to be part of the church, saying he would be safer there. During Raziel's progression within church, his father secretly trained him in the art of the Assassin. Raziel dedication to his father was highly noted, and he became a self-proclaimed Assassin at an early age. On one mission, he finds a relic staff (unbeknownst to him, is one of the Pieces of Eden). However, during his escape, knights (actually Templars) ambush him, taking the staff. He fought back, killing all but one.

The last knight slashed Raziel's right eye with the staff, releasing some power unknowingly. Even wounded, Raziel quickly gets the advantage and prepares to kill the knight. Before his death, the knight tells him that they had kidnapped his father. Raziel found his father in a dungeon, beaten, bloodied, and dying. His father uses his last words to tell him the secrets he needs to find out about his heritage, and the secrets about the Templars, Eden, and the Assassin Order. Knowing Raziel could not break his shackles, his father demands him to leave and protect the family.

Reluctantly, he runs back home and cries into his mother's arms. Raziel did not stop his studies, though. He eventually became part of the College of Cardinals, and because of his loyalty and dedication, he was crowned Pope. The people of Rome admired him for he predicted outcomes of different natures with his "God's Eye". The Church saw him as having truly Holy powers of the Lord. Raziel dug deeper into his family history, and finally found old journals and letters. The information was about a past relative named Ezio Auditore. He found out sensitive information about the Church and Templars, as well as the Pieces of Eden and his father's death.

Not wanting to believe that the Church could part of such a cruel order, he continues being Pope. When the Borgia family came back to Rome, they sought the Vatican where Raziel stayed. Raziel had read about several Borgias in Ezio's journals, which made him uneasy to see them. The Church's archbishops and Templars follow the Borgia family up to the Pope. Raziel is told everything he feared. The Church was working with Templars and the Borgias, trying to reform the earth in their image using the Apple of Eden. Thereafter, he flees, leaving the Vatican and finds the Assassin Order.

The Grand Master at the time already knew who he was and immediately took him in. Due, to his rare gift, Raziel went up the ranks quickly. He is pronounced Grand Master when the previous one is killed in a Templar assault. At the age of 20, Raziel is given the responsibility to run the entire Assassin Order. With it, he seeks out revenge for his Grand Master, and his father.

He finds several sets of armor that was worn by Ezio, several weapons, and Leonardo da Vinci's schematics for a device within the hidden-blades that would replace the single-shot pistol. He combines the attires together to form a unique looks, as well as making a personal touch by wearing a black bandana mask with stitching across the mouth.

Raziel soon marries a woman named Amelia and has twins, Leonardo and Lucia. Not wanting his children to be unprepared, he moves his wife into the Assassin's Guild in Monteriggioni at Villa Auditore and hides her and the twins within the hidden chamber underneath; training them as Assassins. He now operates the Assassin Order from within the mansion. In addition, he has taken the last name off his ancestor Ezio Auditore in honor, still seeking out the Templars.


	2. Carmine Catalyst

Angelo (Dominico da Firenze) is an OC from assassinDP423's AC story. -He has not continued this story…but Angelo is supposed to another Assassin that was Grand Master before my character Raziel Auditore da Firenze.-

**Chapter 1: Carmine Catalyst **

The three tenets of the Order:

Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.

Hide in plain sight; do not draw attention to yourself.

Never compromise the Brotherhood.

The maxim:

Nothing is true; everything is permitted.

Everyone in the Order follows this. These words are what make us what we are. We abide by the Oath in which we all pledge our loyalty to a higher calling. We defend the weak from the strong. The poor from the rich. The pure from the corrupted. We serve no government. We make our own rules. We shine the light down upon all of the darkness in the world. You will not see me coming, but I am always moving. You will not be prepared, but I always am. I am silence. I am precision. I am…

"_Assassino_!"

"_Maledetto_. No time for a stroll."

* * *

><p>Maledetto = Damn<p>

* * *

><p>As you can tell by now, I am being chased. Who knew killing a lieutenant would piss off the local guards. I had carefully planned ahead, even rerouting to avoid any encounters. Unfortunately, it only takes one guard to signal the whole city. Now, I have to lose these guards and find a safe place to hide. No easy task for a normal person, but for an Assassin; a daily routine.<p>

"Now, where to go?" I consider my options while running amongst the roof tiles of the Roman-styled homes; guards following in suit.

The lieutenant did not tell me what I needed. He had been working closely with Templars, but had no knowing of anything important.

"Just another pawn," I sigh.

I jumped ledge-to-ledge, beam-to-beam, and wall-to-wall to lose these people. _Scarafaggi sporco._

* * *

><p>Scarafaggi sporco = Filthy Cockroaches<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you guys ever give up?" I yelled behind me.<p>

Like always, the mongrels do not answer me. Soon, though, I found the only way out of this was to turn around and attack.

"Please forgive me Lord," I pray as I leap for a window.

The guards carefully walk into the opening in which I led them into skillfully.

"Hey guys, up here," I shout as a descend from the window, knocking two of the guards down to the ground, then leapt up quickly and stared down the others.

One came at me with a punch, which I quickly avoid and take him down by the knee. Another missed me with a jab from his sword. I unsheathed my sword and parried his second strike into his fellow guard's sweep, then kicked them apart. Quickly aware of an opening, I swept the floor with my leg, tripping the other guards. I began to run free, when a guard grabbed my leg. He swung his sword at me, but to no avail. I blocked it with my vambrace and stomped him off. Unfortunately, the others were regaining balance, surrounding me. _It is my only option. _

"God save these souls," I readied my sword up to my sweat ridden face.

They began to rush at me, swords held high.

"Kill the Assassin!" one yells.

With a quick flurry of steel, I repel their attacks, sending each into another. I then stab two with one blow, jump another with my hidden-blade, throw my sword into a guard's skull, hook another into a wall, and shot down the last two with my pistols. It is not my goal to kill another, but I also cannot let them kill me. So, with remorse, I walked to each one and recited "_Riposa in pace._" I then disappeared into the shadows. Soon after, I mount a horse and fled to my mansion in Monteriggioni, Tuscany. When I arrived, my fellow Assassins walk me up to the mansion. Waiting inside was my wife.

* * *

><p>Riposa in pace = Rest in peace<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mio marito, <em>are you alright?"

* * *

><p>Mio marito = My husband<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Si, <em>my love, I am alright," I smile, holding her to my waist.

* * *

><p>Si = Yes<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bene,<em>" she said softly.

* * *

><p>Bene = Good<p>

* * *

><p>"My dear, you mustn't worry so much. I am strong. I am fast. I am skilled. No simple guard will put me into my grave, <em>Giuro,<em>" I kiss her slowly.

* * *

><p>Giuro = I swear<p>

* * *

><p>She smiles that sweet, loving smile and moves to the other room.<p>

"So, how long can you stay?" she asks.

"Until they need me," I tell her as she opens the secret door.

"The twins miss you; they want to train with their _padre_."

* * *

><p>padre = father<p>

* * *

><p>"I know, I know<em>. <em>I will try to be able to teach them."

"I missed you, too_,_" she says softly, gently stepping down the stairs.

"And I missed you too, baby_. _I will make the most of my time here."

"I bet you will," she blushes.

We move farther down the stairs and into a chamber we added a while back. In the chamber, a bed stretched out across the floor. Pillows and sheets cover the area, and candles make a trail along the railings and walls; illuminating the darkness with a soft aura. Amelia was wearing a soft, red night robe when I arrived at the mansion. Now, she dropped it to the floor, revealing her black, silky gown that caressed every curve of her body. Her long blonde hair framed her face and breasts in a gentle motion. Her soft blue eyes seem to demand _attention_.

"The kids are in bed?" I asked, assuring complete privacy.

"_Si_," she licked her lips as I unpeel my Assassin gear.

"_Bene," _I smile, unbuttoning my cuffs, then placing my armor and hooded robe on the ground.

Amelia began unbuttoning my shirt, slowly pulling it off. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. Our bodies fell unto the bed. That was another night where we _divenne uno_.

* * *

><p>divenne uno = became one<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came fast, as that night we were wild, bringing us the tiredness that followed. I awoke first and got dressed in my casualwear. I knew the kids would soon be up as well, if they were not already. I took the secret way up and carefully snuck my way into one of our hallways. Leonardo was walking sleepily through the mansion and bumped into me.<p>

"Leo," I picked him up by the under of his arms, "And how is my _Assassino Poco_?"

* * *

><p>Assassino Poco = Little Assassin<p>

* * *

><p>The two-year-old giggles and smiles.<p>

"I bet you and your sister are ready for some training_, _aren't you?"

His eyes grew wide in excitement, "_Si, Papa!"_

* * *

><p>Papa = Daddy<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bene, <em>go get your sister up so we can get some practice in."

"Lu! Lu!" he went screaming down the hall.

I laugh softly, "God bless the day He created children_._"

I began looking to the future. Today had gone so well. A day without trouble. Without guilt. Day of warm-hearted love, not cold-blooded hate. I rarely have days like this anymore. After Angelo died, I was left with the Brotherhood. I have days when I considered leaving and seek a safer life. I knew better, though. I could not leave something like this. It is my responsibility now, and I must carry my Assassins through this generation. In addition, I cannot deny the thrill of being the shadow that lingers over evil in a time of misconduct and lies. I do not only lead my Brotherhood, but I also care for my country, and the people who cannot defend themselves. It surely a life of sacrifices. I am just glad to have a wife that understands my position, even if she worries over it.

"Well hello, _amante dolce,_" Amelia leans on me from behind, wrapping her arms around my right. "You got up early. Teaching the twins to be _Assassinos_?"

* * *

><p>Amante dolce = sweet lover<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Si, <em>got to make sure they grow up like their _papa,_" I smile and kiss her head.

"Well, if they do grow up like you, then we'll have plenty of grandchildren," she mused.

I laugh softly and begin to walk with her to the children's room. Before we reached it, Leonardo had just awakened Lucia, and now they both were running toward me.

"Come on, Daddy! Come on, Daddy!" Lucia screams eagerly.

I look at Amelia.

"Go," she smiles and kisses my cheek.

I run off with my little Assassins and spend the next few hours talking, playing, and training with them. They eventually tire out and ask to eat. We all go back inside, and Amelia is already preparing the food. We sit down at the dinner table and enjoy the delicious meal. I keep looking at my wife, Amelia, the one who I love more then anyone else, and my children, Leonardo and Lucia, the ones who I would take a bullet for at any cost. My family was my life. The Brotherhood was my family as well; therefore, another child to protect and nurture; instilling life.

Suddenly, an Assassin burst into the room. "Mentor! Mentor! We need you, now."

"What is the problem?" I ask.

"Someone has infiltrated the Villa, sir."

"Just one?"

"We don't know the how many there are for sure, but some of our Assassins have been killed."

"Alright, Amelia, get them to the safe room. Show me where they are."

I follow the Assassin to where the bodies were found. He then showed me the direction in which the killers had came.

"Where is he g-," I stop as I see they were heading toward the chamber that Amelia and the twins were heading for.

"_Merda! _We have to hurry, call the others into Altair's Chamber."

* * *

><p>Merda = Shit<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I will," the Assassin rushes away.<p>

I race off toward the inside of my mansion and quickly pull the book, which opened the hidden passageway down to Altair's Chamber. _I cannot let them stay in that chamber. My family is in there. How the hell did they even know it was there? _My mind juggled these questions around until I finally reached the Chamber. I look around to see nobody there. No sign of Amelia, the kids, or the attackers. _Where are they? Damn my fortune. _

"Mentor, I have some grave news," an Assassin comes from behind, face held down.

"Wh-what is wrong?" I tremble.

"It is," he pauses, obviously tranced by whatever it was, "best if I show you."

My gut clenches like a violent claw trying to scrape itself out. I follow the Assassin to another part of the Villa. In the front the Villa's gate, my family lie lifeless. Their throats torn straight across, for all to see. I drop to me knees in the middle of their bodies.

"No…this…this is unforgivable. Impossible. I will not believe it," I cry into hands, "How could I allow this to happen?"

"Mentor Raziel," another Assassin walks over to me and hands me a piece of parchment, "We found this with the…"

I quickly grab it and see a red equal-sided cross.

"Templars," I snarl, banging my firsts against the ground, causing the dirt to rise around my wrist and my knuckles trickle with blood.

I stand up, head hanging down, and start off to the mansion.

"Take them to the mortician. Give them a good burial. I need to pack."

"Where are you going?"

"I am visiting my mother. I need someone to talk to. The one who attacked knew exactly where to go. My father must have known someone that had the knowledge to get into the Villa and infiltrate Altair's Chamber. He might be dead, but Mother may be able to tell me what I need to know. Until I get back, the Brotherhood is on high alert. Close the gate and have Assassins at all towers. Have routine searches through the street for anything suspicious. The attacker may or may not still be here."

"_Come si desidera, Mentore._"

* * *

><p>Come si desidera, Mentore = As you wish, Mentor<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Borgia estate in Rome, a bird flies into the room of a shadowed figure. The man takes the letter from its leg.<p>

_Dear Husband, _

_I have done as you wish. The Auditore Villa is in full lockdown and their Grandmaster is leaving to find answers about the death of his family. I am on my way now. I only wish you would tell me why you want the Assassins destroyed, and why you used me to do so. You know my past there, and you know it brings me great grief to see the demise of others, especially them. I know you said they did not want me and just cast me away, but I still feel wrong doing this. Please tell me when I get there._

_Love,_

_Your Queen_


	3. Brick by Brick

**Chapter 2: Brick by Brick**

How did a single assailant enter the Villa without us knowing, sneak into the Chamber and take my wife and children, then precede to cruelly slit their throats in the middle of the gate? I need to know these answers, or else the Demons will forever haunt me. The sight of my love ones is still fresh in my mind. They way they were thrown unceremoniously. The look of their faces that were frozen in death. The feel of their cold, dead flesh. My tears still stream down my face as these thoughts rip through my heart. I would think being around death all the time would make me immune to the sight, but that is not the case.

"Sir, we are here," the captain broke me from my trance.

"My apologies, Captain_,_" I explain, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Please, no apologies. You are Auditore. My family has a great debt toward yours," he smiled, "So, Raziel, why return to _Roma_?"

"_Madre _lives here."

* * *

><p>Madre = Mother<p>

* * *

><p>"Your mother lives in Rome?"<p>

"_Si. _Pardon me_, _I must be off," I say, walking to the plank leading off the boat.

"_Addio, Assassino,_" the captain waves.

* * *

><p>Addio = Good-bye<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Addio,<em>" I wave back.

I walk down the plank and onto the dock; looking around at my hometown. Rome, the capitol of the Roman Empire, and my birthplace. There have been many seedy rulers here. Many battles in the Coliseum; lives lost for sport. This place is full dangerous people, not only the thieves and bandits, but also the Roman guards themselves. This place is said to be a Holy place, but underneath its glorious exterior lays a group of less-then-noble knights, and their sinister goal. My interest, at the moment, are not the Templars, though. I must seek out my mother without drawing attention to myself. I had brought a shabby brown shroud with me to Rome to hide my identity. This would signify poverty and hide my armor and blades in addition. I walk the streets, stepping slowly, unhurried, so not to give myself away. There were guards everywhere here, so I had to be very careful. I continue through the busy crowds; heading to the district I knew very well. When I reached it, I turned right, walking down the street. Then, I found what I wanted: a little common house with green curtains, red flowers, and a specific window design that hid the symbol of the Assassins. I knock on the door, and then hear footsteps.

"_Lasciami in pace, idioti_. I do not have your money, yet," A woman's scornful voice screams out. Then I hear her mumble "Bastards".

* * *

><p>Lasciami in pace, idioti = Leave me in peace, idiots<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that how you greet your son, <em>Madre<em>?" I laugh softly.

I hear the door unlock, then Mother appears in the doorway.

"My son, is that really you?"

"_Si, Madre. _I need your guidance."

"Come in and tell me what is wrong."

As I enter the house, she closes the door and locks it.

"Someone snuck into the Villa. My family… they have been murdered_._"

"Murdered? Where were they?" she asks, holding onto my arm.

"They were in Altair's Chamber, the safest place to be. Their bodies, however, were cast underneath the gate of the Villa. Someone knew exactly where to find the Chamber, and that my family would be there. I was hoping you could enlighten me some. No one else has the knowledge of the Chamber."

"I am very sorry, Raziel," Mother looks down, battling with something in her head.

She lets go and opens a drawer in the living room, picking up a box from within. I follow her to the dining room table as she sits down, and then opens it. She dusted it off, and from the box, she picks up several pictures of a baby.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"This is your sister."

I dart my head at her in confusion, "I have a sister? How did I not know her?"

"My son, she was a secret that your father and I didn't want you to know till you were older."

"Why, Mother?"

"She was born before you, but the Borgia King, Raphelieus, took her from us at an early age to raise her as his own, and to marry his son, Prince Fortegi, when he was of age."

"What does this have to do with the Villa?"

"Before she was taken, your father was teaching her to be an Assassin at the Villa. She would still remember where it was."

"Are you saying she is working with the Borgia to bring down the Brotherhood?"

"I do not know if she would have a motive, but Fortegi would have surely told her lies."

"What is her name?"

"We named her Mabel."

"And what of this Prince Fortegi?"

"His father died so he has taken the throne as King of Rome."

"So I must look for my sister, and see about this Borgia King. _Grazie, Madre. _Now I mus-"

* * *

><p>Grazie = Thank you<p>

* * *

><p>A banging of the door interrupted me.<p>

"Open up, _cagna_. You better have our money," a man yelled.

* * *

><p>Cagna = bitch<p>

* * *

><p>"Who is he, Mother?"<p>

"I have run into some trouble, son, I have a debt with some bandits. I tried having the guards take care of them, but I soon ran out of money to pay them for safety. Now, if I am not harassed by bandits, I am harassed by guards."

"That is terrible."

"Yes, but is my burden, Raziel. You must go."

"No," I said sternly, "I will not let them harass you like this."

A loud sound erupted inside the house. The men had busted the door open. I swept away and hid under the table, hidden by the cloth that hanged down. Mother placed the box back and sat down. The guards walked into the dining room.

"Do you have the three-hundred euros?" a rugged Borgia guard snapped.

"No, I am sorry. I just can not make enough money."

"Protecting a single property doesn't come free, madam," a skinny guard warned.

"The bandits want money from me too, sir. Three-hundred euros is a lot for me."

"Well," another guard grinned, "Maybe, you could do something to… _compensate._"

My mind went wild from what I heard from these men! They were trying to make my own mother become a harlot! I could not allow this.

"I don't think so," I called from underneath the table, grabbing the guard by the ankle, injecting him with my hidden-blade, and then slinging him across the room.

I readied both hidden-blades, preparing for their assault.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them calls out.

"Raziel Auditore da Roma, and you my friends, are going to be meeting the Maker."

The three reasons to kill: Mercy. Freedom. Love. They would die for my love of my mother. I will not let them break another tie to my family. My mother is the last of my family name. I could not let them take her like they did the rest.

"Ha. You are funny, _idiota. _There is three of us and only one of you."

* * *

><p>Idiota = idiot<p>

* * *

><p>"That may be true, but one of you is injured. I cut open his ankle and now he will not be able to walk, or fight."<p>

"The odds are still in our favor," he laughed.

"Let us see about that," I lunged forward with fierce velocity.

One guard tried to pull out his sword, but the area was too small for him to completely unsheathe his sword. He was an easy prey. The other was successful, but when he went to swing it, I rolled under the table, causing his sword to lodge into the wood. I came out the other end, jumped from the wall onto the table, and then, with precision, pierced my hidden-blade into his jugular, the plumage of blood painted the wall in a crimson shine.

"You are an Assassin," the injured guard said.

"That I am," I looked at him coldly.

He sighs, "Then surely you must of known this was coming."

"What do you mean?" I say, puzzled.

He began to stand up, holding onto the wall for support.

"That you would be slain soon."

"You must jest, for I have the advantage."

"Do you?" he points behind me.

As I turned, I saw my mother being held captive by other guards.

"Mother!"

"She is ours now, Assassin, and unless you cooperate, we will have no choice but to hang her for harboring an Assassin."

"You _bastardo. _You will regret this."

* * *

><p>Bastardo = bastard<p>

* * *

><p>Two guards raised their axes to her neck.<p>

"I would not make threats, Assassin. Now hold out your arms."

I did as he said; letting him remove my gauntlets and place the shackles on my wrist. The other guards confiscated all my weapons.

"The King will be delighted that we caught you as planned."

My eyes grew wide, "You knew I would be here?"

"That is not important. He told us to give all of Rome a demonstration of his power, so now you shall fight your way through the Coliseum."

"The Coliseum! But, why does he want me there?"

"He says it would be fun watching you have to survive, only to be slain at the end," he laughed, stumbling his way out the door. "Take care of him; I must go to the doctor."

The guards took my me away, leaving my mother home, guarded by other men. Soon, the guards put me into a carriage, and we are off to my execution at the Coliseum. I sit, looking out the window, at the world that I once knew. How it has changed, yet still is as evil as ever. The ride would be a long one. Soon, I fall asleep from the exhaustion.


	4. Puce Punishment

**Chapter 3: Puce Punishment**

"Wake up, slave," a voice came from the outside.

I woke up and followed the guards into the Coliseum. Executioners soon followed us well. New slaves were walking behind them, bounded together by one chain. They took us to the dungeons that lay under the massive stone design. The guards threw me into a cold cell and locked the door.

"_Merda, _what have I got myself into now?" I mumble.

The night seemed to draw on forever. Beside the guard that would occasionally check the cells, I was all alone. I could not sleep like before, because I knew in the morning that I would sent in the lions den -literally- to die. How could the King rebuild this inhumane death theatre? They had taken all my weapons, including my smoke bombs, potions, and poisons. They at least left me my armor, but I knew that was just formality. They want me to strive to live as long as I can. However, now, I just wait in the darkness. I start to reminisce about all the good times I had with my family. With them, I experience happiness, love, and freedom. I had almost given up on searching for the Templars. I had a family to take care of. My father would understand. Only, now, my family is dead. Stricken with Death's curse, never to be awakened. Never to be held again. My dad. My Mentor. My wife. My daughter. My son. All taken from me, and soon my mother may be taken, too. Here I am, beaten and expected to beg for my life.

"The Borgia family shall pay, with their lives_,_" I say as my eyes grew weary, and soon I fall asleep, once more.

Morning came fast. It felt like I only slept for a few minutes. Executioners came down to the dungeon and began taking slaves from their cells.

"What no! Not me! Not now!" one slave screams.

"You can't do this!" another yells.

"I am innocent! I am innocent! Please! Don't do this!" a third pleas.

They are all three struck, then drugged away.

"Will you come peacefully, Assassin?" an executioner stands by my cell door.

"_Si, boia. _Just promise me no harm will fall upon my mother."

* * *

><p>Boia = executioner<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not know what will come of those outside the walls of the Coliseum, only the ones inside," he scoffs.<p>

We walk behind other slaves. Ahead there is a divide. Some slaves are taken to the left passage, and the others, to the right. I am pushed to the right. When I arrive to the area in which they led me to, I quickly realize that there are men, and women, wearing armor, but they were not guards. I was taken to the Gladiator Quarters. This is why the left my armor. I regret that the other slaves will not have luxury of having armor. Without it, you are just a piece of meat for the lions. The executioner begins to close the doors, locking them in place, and then slides my sword through the barred window. I quickly grab it and place it in its sheath. I look around at the other gladiators who were either sleeping or training. The Gladiator Quarters was relatively small, compare to the size of the Coliseum. People were training side-by-side in a third of the place. The cots were placed inside little rooms that made up another third. Then, a passageway that led up into the arena, made up the rest of the Quarters. There were about thirty gladiators, including me, some new, some seasoned, and some veteran. As I walked toward the cots, a stranger follows behind. When I turn around, the person had vanished from sight. I feel a hand reach for my arm and instinctively grasp the wrist and arch them over my back, onto the ground. I then jump on the back of the attacker, still holding his arm, and arched his -or should I say her- head up. When I looked at the face, I saw my assailant was a female gladiator.

"You have some nerve trying to attack an Assassin, dear."

"I just needed to know if you were real."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you if you get off me," she struggles.

I let her up, but kept my hand on my sword.

"Go on, then."

"There have been many who claim to be Assassins, but all have died in the Coliseum without much of a fight."

"You are saying that you killed them?"

"Yes. I am close to being free from this dungeon, but they will not let me leave unless I battle with one who is very skilled. They keep throwing in Assassins that turn out to be frauds, due to their lack of skills. Hardly worth my time."

"So, you kill an Assassin and you get your freedom?"

"Yep," she says as she sits on her cot.

"Then, why did you attack me?"

"I needed to know if you were an Assassin. If you were not, then I would have killed you. The guards care very little about how a man dies here, whether it is in battle or in the Quarters."

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Besides earning it? No, I do not. This place is crawling with guards. It would be impossible for anyone to escape from the inside."

"From the inside?" I catch her thinking, "What about the arena?"

"Well, I have been thinking of other ways to escape. I know the only way I would be able to, is from the arena."

"What is your plan?"

"Well, one idea is simply jumping into the crowd and running. Only, the walls are massive. You would have to stand on something large to get over."

"And the other idea?" I press.

"Well, I think the safest way would be waiting until they release the lions and tigers. The trap doors they have will have a few seconds delay. One may be able to escape through them. It would surprise the King, for sure."

"Maybe we could help each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to kill a true Assassin, and I need to escape."

"Yes?" she asks curiously.

"Do you know when and where the lions and tigers are released?"

"They are sometimes released when gladiators are reluctant to kill one another, or when a battle is going on to long. Sometimes, though, they are released randomly for fun."

"Hm. It may take precision, but I believe we could do it."

"What?" she asks impatiently.

"Well you know you are going to face me, so we could draw out the fight long enough where they release the lions and tigers. From the time the King announces to release them, to the time where the lions and tigers are released, you must strike me with a blow that looks fatal. I will do the rest."

"What do you plan on doing?" she listens intently.

"I will take flesh from the deceased to use as bait for the lions. I will then strip some of my clothes and roll into one of the trap doors. They will think I was torn apart by the lions and tigers, therefore, making you the winner; giving you your freedom."

"You would risk you life for me?"

"It is my honor that makes me do this. I have to protect the people from tyranny. I can a least say I helped one soul from this place. I will have to return with my Brotherhood to free the rest."

"Well, thank you-"

"Raziel Auditore da Roma," I bow.

"Thank you, Raziel Auditore da Roma," she smiles, "By the way, my name is Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" I chuckle, "No last name?"

"None of which you will find out, at least," she laughs.

"Assassin, you are up," a voice came from the back. "Cassandra, the King wants you."

"Good luck," Cassandra says as she heads toward the doors that leads out of the Quarters.

I am told to follow the passageway out to the arena. When arrive to the top, the sun blinds me momentarily, then I see an ocean of people sitting in the bleachers of the Coliseum. They have all paid to see me killed.

"_Signore e signori! _Welcome to the Roman Coliseum!" an announcer greets from a balcony high above. "Where battles are fiercer then ever and death is almost certain! Thanks to our new King, Fortegi!"

* * *

><p>Signore e signori = Ladies and gentlemen<p>

* * *

><p>I look up upon the King, whom was standing in front of his seat, waving at the audience. I have met the Borgia family once before, but they were mere messengers. This was the true threat. I did not believe it before, but now I was certain.<p>

"Ah! Here is the beautiful Queen Mabel as well! What a pleasure!"

"My sister!" I say to myself. "My fucking luck."

Fortegi took the place of the announcer, accompanied by his wife, my sister.

"People of Rome! Today I have a special gift for you. My men have captured a very dangerous man. He is not only an Assassin, he is the Head Master of the Order!" the crowd cheers in excitement as he waves them down. "We will see how skillful an Assassin truly is. He will face combatants of all kinds! From slaves to gladiators to lions and tigers! And if he wins? He will face our Champion, Cassandra!"

The crowd goes wild as Cassandra emerges from behind the King, raising her sword. The King sits back down, and Cassandra returns to the Quarters. The announcer reemerges from the back.

"Now, lets welcome our Assassin! Please give a round of applause to Raziel Auditore da Roma!"

I enter through the gate and stand in the middle of the Coliseum, looking at the faces around me. Cheering, booing, and spitting erupted from the stands. I only look down to my sword, trying to prepare for the Hell that was to come.


	5. Carnation Con

In this chapter, I reference _Maximus _from the 2000 movie _Gladiator._

**Chapter 4: Carnation Con**

"His first challenge will be against a collection of slaves which have been sent here for varies crimes! How will he fare?" the announcer shouts over the roar of the crowd.

"Please forgive me lord for what I am about to do," I pray on my knees as the gate on the other side opens, releasing the poor souls.

The mob rushes toward me in a deranged fury.

"I do not wish to harm you, but I can not let you suffer anymore! I shall give you the dignity of a quick death!" I shout.

The slaves lung one by one, trying to take me down. Each fail, and are easily slain, remorsefully, with one quick strike to the chest, easing their pain, forever.

"You are better off in the Afterlife, my friends. _Riposa in pace,_" I mourn, as I cut flesh from their bodies and hide them within my clothes.

"You see the skill of a true Assassin!" the announcer entices. "Now, he faces members of the Thieves' Guild! Let see what happens."

"Now they face me against allies? Heartless beasts_._"

The gate opens, once again, and releases a band of thieves. They walk slowly to the middle of the arena. One approaches me, face plastered with a knowing grin.

"Assassin, please take our lives. We are all here for a reason or another. We would rather be killed by you then in the dungeon by the executioners."

The thieves drop their weapons and bow their heads, standing still.

"_Riposa in pace,_" I say solemnly, grabbing each of them by the arm and thrusting my sword into their chest.

They each wince with pain, but die with a smile. They knew that they would not live, so instead, they offered their lives for the greater good.

"How disappointing. Oh well! Time for the next round! This one will be a great show, guaranteed! We will have Leon Pargessi, our veteran gladiator, and his band of seasoned gladiators take on the Assassin!"

The crowd roar in pure excitement, as Leon and his fellow gladiators walk unto the battlefield.

"This isn't personal, Assassin, but you know as well as I that we must earn our freedom. I will not show you any remorse," Leon readies his sword.

"I would not want it any other way," I say as I, too, ready my blade.

Leon falls back as his men charge at me. One slings his sword quick and wildly. I manage to dodge his blows only to wind up in an onslaught of swings of another gladiator. I dodge his blows, then quickly jump over his shoulder and strike the center of his spine. As his body collapses in the dust, I quickly recoil and launch myself into another gladiator, catching him off guard, and stabbing him in the gut. I arch my arm once more into the third warrior, my sword landing into his shoulder, shattering it. As I pull my sword from his bone, Leon comes from behind, wielding a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other. He lashes with his sword first, which I dodge swiftly, but then rears up and strikes my chest with his dagger. My blood spills out, but I am not defeated. I retaliate with a kick to his stomach, pushing him back along with a cloud of red sand. As he clenched his stomach, I took my opening and tackled him to the ground, sending his weapons across the blood covered ground.

"_Hai vinto, Assassino. _Congratulation, you have earned my respect. I just wish I could live to see if it was worth it."

* * *

><p>Hai vinto, Assassino = You have won, Assassin<p>

* * *

><p>"I am sorry, my friend. Let God have mercy on your soul."<p>

"This 'God' you speak of, is he kind?"

"If your heart is in the right place, he will guide you to peace."

"I see. I never believed in the Roman gods. They seemed too human to me. God. He sounds like one I could worship."

"He is forgiving. Pray now. Hope for the best. If you truly wish for peace, He will have mercy."

"Yes. I do. Now, take my life. I need to return to my family."

I pray upon his soul, and then ran through him with my blade. His body lay lifeless in a pool of blood in the middle of the arena. I look at the crowd who were cheering for me.

"Is this want you all pay for?" I shouted, "You sit their and laugh at those who only want freedom! You pay to see this arena stain with blood! Blood of the innocent! Blood of proud warriors! You do not even think twice! What if it was your mom or dad? Brother or sister? Wife or kids? What then? You all sicken me! You even bring your children to watch the unholy slaughter of men that have been starved near death! Is this right?"

The crowd starts to boo, obviously appalled by the comment.

"Boo all you want, filthy whores!"

"Well, it looks like we have a _Maximus _today!" the announcer laughs. "At any rate, we will now have a short break, but do not leave! Next up will be the final duel, between our Champion and the Assassin!"

I take my leave back into the Quarters, reuniting with Cassandra.

"You put on quite a performance out there."

"Yeah, but it isn't something I am proud of."

"Still, the next battle is between me and you. We have our plan, so no worries, right?"

"I hope so. How long is the break?"

"It varies. Must of the time it is an hour."

"Okay, well I need to rest my bones for our fight."

"I understand. Just don't get too comfortable; you don't have long."

Cassandra leaves and starts sparring with another gladiator. I lay down on my cot and doze off. Shortly after, Cassandra wakes me up and we head into the Coliseum. When we arrive, the announcer is standing, waving to crowd. He stops when he sees us, and then speaks.

"Ah, here they are! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our two combatants! First, our challenger: the quick, nimble, and very deadly, Head Master of the Assassin Brotherhood, and beloved by the scum of Rome; Raziel Aduitore da Roma!"

I walk into the center and gaze at the audience, in both disgust, and in pity. They love to see poor souls tortured, but only because of the system they were bred in. Still, a heart hardens. I do not feel any remorse for these people, for soon, they will see their wrong doings. The eyes of God will peer into each and every one of us, finding the Truth of all of us. Damnation will fall upon those who rightfully deserve it. All I can do is show them I will not bow to their ways.

"Yes, look upon the scum that stands before you!" I mock, "The one who serves the people! The one who would protect you! The one who serves God! Yes, I am the scum! Look at all of you!" I point at the King, "And you, the one who has drove this empire to the ground! Do you not understand people? He does not care about your well being, only his wealth! He speaks lies! He is nothing but a murderer! Him, and his Borgia family!"

King Fortegi rises and stands from the balcony.

"Raziel, it is you that does not understand. I am their protector! You are nothing far from a common vigilante! Your words will not persuade these people!"

"People do not believe the Truth," I sigh, disappointingly.

The announcer reappears and continues his introductions, as the Fortegi returns to his seat.

"Assassins, silver-tongued devils they are! Now, for the one to hack off that tongue: Please welcome, our Coliseum Champion, the deadly, the skillful, the venomous, Cassandra '_Il Serpente'_!"

_The Snake? She is a member of the Theives' Guild? _

Cassandra walks in front of me and raises her weapons, two very deadly hook-swords. The cheer of the crowd grows even louder.

"Now, these two will fight to the death! Each armed with their own armor and weapons! The fight will not end until one of them can no longer breathe another breath! Fight!"

With that, Cassandra and I lock into fierce combat. She launches a flurry of strikes, each baring down on my sword. I retaliate by deflecting her blows and kicking her off, then slide into her legs. She somersaults back on her feet effortlessly, and charges again. We collide again, our eyes lock unto each other. She bears down harder, but with no avail, as I lock my leg around hers and push forward, causing us to fall. Before we had a chance to land, Cassandra monkey-flips me off. I try to run back to her, but she lifted herself up by her hands and spun her legs in a cyclone motion, causing a cloud to form, as well as smashing against my sweating face. I recover from the fall, smiling as I rub the blood from my mouth. We continue fighting for several hours, forgetting that we were trying to escape. The fight had consumed us now. We both were equally matched, and the joy of competition fueled our match. We were swapping blows left and right, neither one of getting the advantage. Unintentionally, we ended up running the time. King Fortegi walked up to the balcony.

"This bout is taking way too long. Let's say we speed it up; release the lions and tigers! The one that is not maimed will be declared to winner!"

Cassandra and I look at each. She then lunges forward, knocks my sword from my hand -toward one of the trap doors- and kicks me in front of the trap door. She then continues into "ending my life". The quickness of her movement had caused a small dust of dirt to rise, and before anyone noticed, I take off my robe and release the flesh I had collected and rolled into an opening trap with my sword, avoiding the lion that emerged. The felines gathered around the rottening flesh, and I slipped away into the contraption underneath. Cassandra quickly ran back into Quarters, leaving the Coliseum trainers to pin up the cats once more. I could hear the crowd from underground, as well as the boasting of the announcer to Fortegi. I knocked out the trainer that had released the lion and took his clothes, slipping away from the others. Eventually, I found my way back to the surface. I looked back to the Coliseum. They had my weapons. My hidden-blades. I could not do anything now, so I sheathed my sword and started down the roadway.

"Hey! You are forgetting something!"

I turn around to find Cassandra running with bags in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprise she is even out of the Coliseum.

"They do not do the ceremony until tomorrow, and they let me keep the weapons of the one I kill. So, I figured you would like these back," she hands me the bags.

"Well, _grazie, madonna,_" I smile, placing my weapons back to their rightful places, "but how did you get here so fast?"

* * *

><p>Madonna = my lady<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not like the limelight, so I simply just left," she chuckles.<p>

"So, you are a Thief?"

"Yes, _Signore _Auditore. I am _Il Serpente, _The Snake, and the daughter of _Il Volpe._"

* * *

><p>Signore = Mister<p>

* * *

><p>"The Fox? He is the leader of the Thieves' Guild. My father knew him, and I have met him several times before."<p>

"You are friends with my father?"

"_Si._"

"Can I travel with you? I still owe you for freeing me, and I want to see my father again," she pleas.

"_Come si desidera, madonna_," I smile, "But that means I have to stay in Rome until your ceremony is completed tomorrow. I must find a place to stay that is safe."

* * *

><p>Come si desidera, madonna = As you wish, my lady<p>

* * *

><p>"I know a place."<p>

"Where is it?"

"Just follow me; it is an old Thieves' hideout I know. If we are lucky, then they may still be using it."

"_Bene, andiamo._"

* * *

><p>Bene, andiamo = All right, let's go<p> 


	6. Crimson Crimes

**Chapter 5: Crimson Crimes **

I had followed Cassandra through town, and eventually we ended up in a back alley district. The buildings that surrounded us were decrepit and barely look habitable, to the untrained eye that is. My years have shown me that these are the exact buildings that Theives will gather. The slums are not crawling with guards, the alleys provide discreetness, and easy hiding, and the buildings can be remodeled on the inside to completely differentiate from the corroding exterior. We took several turns, going deeper into the alleys, and finally arrived at our destination. In front of us was an old building that had a blinded fox fighting a fangless snake on its sign.

"That is a very odd sign," I comment.

"The blindfolded fox is the symbol for my dad. It is suppose to depict his old age. The snake, as you can guess, is supposed to be me. It shows that I am still young and naïve. Although, I do not like that description," she says as she enters the building.

"So, why are you two fighting?" I ask, following her.

"We were known for quarreling a lot. Nothing too big, but Dad thought it would be funny to put it on the sign, so he did."

"What is this place called?"

"_Il Duo Solitario,_" she answers, taking a seat.

"The Solitary Duo? Kind of contradicting, isn't it?" I laugh.

"That would be my father," she chuckled, "He loves contradictions and multiple meanings. Weird, but I love him to death, even when he gets under my skin."

"I can tell you two were close, so how did you wind up at the Coliseum?"

"I was doing an errand for _Il Volpe,_ when I was caught by the guards. I had to run away, so I ended up going into Vatican City. Once I was there, I realized that there were a lot more guards. I panicked and ran straight into the Sistine Chapel. I hopped on the heads of a couple cardinals, climbed unto the nearest column, and preceded to climb the wall. Well, I was young and not as skilled as I am today, so I ended up cracking off a piece of the wall and falling to the ground. The guards arrested me and confiscated the document I had with me. I did not know what was on the scroll, but obviously, it had something sensitive. I was then sent to the Coliseum as punishment."

"Wow, that is an interesting story."

"Yeah, so, how did you get caught?"

"My wife and kids had been killed by a Templar; at least that is what I thought. The killer had known how to reach my private chamber without being noticed until after having gotten away with murdering my family. Therefore, I fled to my mother to find answers. She was telling me what she knew when guards busted in the door. I killed all but one, when more came and captured my mom. I had to sacrifice myself for her safety."

"I am so sorry Raziel," she sympathizes.

"It is okay, now," I sigh, half trying to tell myself that, and half trying to keep myself from falling apart. "At least I know my mother is okay."

"So what did your mother know?"

"She only told me I had a sister who is married to King Fortegi."

"Fortegi? Really? She is the Queen? How did you not know about her?"

"She was taken away from Mother at an early age, so it was heard for her to talk about her."

"I see, so what are you going to do?"

"I am seeking her out, and possibly taking her back with me. I do not know how it will end, but I need to know who broke into my Villa and killed my family."

"So, why did you think it was Templars? I thought they were holy and peaceful?"

"Those _peaceful _Templars killed both my father and the Head Master before me. They seek only to rid the world of people who do not believe in God, or control them as slaves. They are blinded by what they think is right to see what they are doing is wrong, not divine. We Assassins try to open the eyes of citizens against this. Peace can not come from obedience, or by force."

"How do you know all this?"

"This is what we Assassins live for. It is told from the generations before us. We want peace as well, but we know that we cannot force it upon the world. That is why Ezio hid the Apple of E-" I catch myself from revealing too much.

"Apple of what?" Cassandra asks in confusion.

"Never mind it, it is getting late, let us go to bed."

"Now_?_"

"We have a big day tomorrow, we both need sleep," I look up, my 'God's Eye' warning me of what to come.

"Can we not just stay up a little later?" she begs flirtatiously.

"_Mi dispiace,_ but we will need all our strength tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Mi dispiace = I am sorry<p>

* * *

><p>"Why?" she fusses.<p>

"I just have a bad feeling, please just go to bed."

"Fine, I will show you the rooms," she sighs disappointingly and gets up, walking to the directions of the bedrooms.

"_Bene_," I follow her, entering the first room and closing the door.

She goes into another one and closes the door as well. Soon, we both fall asleep. I had terrible dreams that night. Within them, I saw the death of my family vividly, a monster hiding within the cloak of an Assassin, and a gruesome war between the Brotherhood and the Templars. I know there will be a war soon, but this was different then what I had imagined. In my dream, the Templars had an expanding army charging straight into the Villa. Only, the Villa was already set a flame, and the walls shattered. My Assassins were being slaughtered left and right. I was in the middle of it all, fallen on my knees in disbelief. I had lost it all; my family, my Grand Master, my home, my Brotherhood, my hope. In front of me was a silhouette figure wielding a sword. As he went to strike, I woke up.

"_Santo merda_!" I rise from my bed in a panic, "I do not like these visions."

* * *

><p>Santo Merda = Holy shit<p>

* * *

><p>Cassandra runs into the room wielding daggers.<p>

"What is wrong?" she asks, looking around.

"Stay your blades, it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"_Si, _but we need to be going. We need to get ready for your celebration."

"You are coming?"

"It would be the best time for me to get close to Mabel."

"You will need a disguise," she smiles slyly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I know a tailor shop that has just what we need," she pulls me by my hand.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this," I sigh.

"Oh, hush, grumpy_._"

Cassandra and I walk out of _Il Duo Solitario _and she takes me into town, where we enter a tailor shop called the _Focoso Canaglia._

* * *

><p>Focoso Canaglia = Dashing Rouge<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>ciao, Miss Serpente. <em>I heard you won at the can I do for you?" the tailor greets us, "And who is this?"

* * *

><p>Ciao = hello<p>

* * *

><p>"This is my lover<em>,<em>" Cassandra smirks, "I want to get him something special."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something piratic, but still regal, and I want the usual sexy _Contessa-_quality dress."

* * *

><p>Contessa = Countess<p>

* * *

><p>"For the ceremony I presume?"<p>

"Do you think you can have them done by then? Oh, and can you make a mask for his outfit, too?"

"For you? Anything_,_" he smiles.

Cassandra signs a few papers for the outfit, and then we exit the store.

"Your lover?" I laugh mockingly.

"Well?" she smiles and shrugs, "It was the easiest alibi. I mean, I have been in prison for several years after all."

"_Vero_," I agree as we continue out the alley, "Now, we need to visit a Doctor for some poison."

* * *

><p>Vero = True<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you need poison?"<p>

"If I can get my sister on my side, then she could easily slip the vial into the King's drink. Then, he would die without anyone knowing who."

"Sounds simple, but I have done seemingly easy jobs that turned into a big hassle."

"Just need to be prepared for anything."

After a few hours, I take us to a Sleeping Fox, a medical store that sells to the public, but also sells special items solely to Assassins. Inside, I select a vial of poison from the Doctor's wares and then leave with Cassandra to check back with the tailor. After we pick up our outfits, I show Cassandra to a stable with several stallions and we ride off to the Coliseum.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, _Assassino_?" Cassandra asks grimly.

"As ready as one can be for the Truth," I say sternly.


	7. Damask Demons

**Chapter 6: Damask Demons**

We had ridden several hours before finally reaching the Coliseum, which was filling with spectators every minute. Everyone in Rome was arriving for the crowning of the Coliseum Champion.

"_Dio mio_!" Cassandra exclaims, "I have never seen this many people in one place!"

* * *

><p>Dio mio = My God<p>

* * *

><p>"This seems like a very large crowd for a simple crowning. There must be another reason why they are all here," I say uncertainly.<p>

"King Fortegi did have a lot of hate for you. Maybe this also about me killing the Assassin he was seeking."

"That would make sense. He is showing off the blood that is not his and becoming cocky with power. He will soon realize when he holds his head up with lies, that it will be easier for me to render him lifeless."

"Poetic Justice," Cassandra says as we hitch our horses to the posts outside.

We walk up to the entrance of the Coliseum, where two soldiers stood guard.

"_Il Serpente_, welcome," one greets.

"Who is this?" the other asks.

"This is Attilio Bisceglia, my date for the ceremony."

"_Ciao,_" I say, bowing.

"All right, you may both enter," the guard moves out of the way.

Cassandra and I continue inside, where we see a ton of decorations throughout the lobby, and people conversing about varies matters.

"This is where I take my leave," I turn to Cassandra, "Just try to keep the King busy as long as you can, all right?"

"Leave it to me," she smiles as I walk through the crowd.

I make my way through several aristocrats before arriving in an offset corridor, away from the bustling hallways. I walk out a bit, and then look up at the renovated walls. I notice several protrusions and scaffoldings that were still built up. I immediately run full force, leaping toward one of the scaffoldings and swinging onto another. I continued upward by climbing the bumps and grooves of the wall, and then finally crawl through a window. I find myself on high on the inside of the Coliseum. I wipe the sweat from my brow, then look out to the rest of the bleachers and spot the King's and Queen's thrones to my right, just one level above me. I jump on a broken stone formation and run toward the balcony. Behind the thrones, I find a protruding window lit room, with a round, slanted roof. A heavy oak door was placed on either side of the room. I peak into the window, making sure the room was clear, and then enter through the right door. The room was lavished with silk sheets, pillows, and curtains, as well as gold furniture and trimmings. The walls were decorated in brilliant red and purple flowers. Everything that was not made in gold was made in solid white oak. Everything around me seemed to shine in a radiant array of lights. I had to focus on the task at hand. I began rummaging through drawers and cabinets to find anything that would explain why or who infiltrated Monteriggioni. Suddenly, I hear talking.

"So, do you know what the King is going to talk about?" someone laughs.

"Probably how he finally doesn't have to worry about the Assassin, because he had someone else kill him," another joins.

"Wonder why he is still jumpy, though?"

"The King can be such a coward sometimes," the guard says as he opens the door, "but as long as we get our pay, I am fine."

"So, now we have to search the perimeter like hounds. Do you see anything?"

"No, it looks clean to me."

"Well, let's return then."

As the guards leave, I wriggle my way out from underneath the king-sized bed.

"That was close_,_" I release my breath.

Just as soon as I stand up, though, I hear more footsteps.

"_Maledetto, _what now?" I rush into the oak closet.

I listened closer and realized that the footsteps came from heels. _She must be the Queen. _The footsteps stop as she opens the door and sits in front of her dressing table. I look through the slits in the closet and see the face of the Queen in the vanity mirror. She placed her crown on the surface of the table and began brushing her hair slowly. _This is my chance. _I slowly open the closet door, and tip down flat on my feet. I walk carefully toward the Queen, who was blinded by her long blonde hair.

"_Madonna,_" I smile.

She jumps and begins to turn around, but I place my hands on her shoulders.

"No, Queen, look through the mirror. I must inform you, though, if you scream I will have no choice but to end you. I do not want to have to do that."

"How did you get in here? I had the guards check it."

"That is not how this works; I am the one asking questions. Why are you so worried? The Assassin is dead."

"I do not believe he is."

"And why is that?"

"I just do not think he would be vanquished so easily. Who are you exactly? You look like a pirate, but why are you here?"

"Like I said before, I am asking the questions, madam. I need something from you."

"What could you possibly want that you could not steal before?"

"I need information on an attack on Monteriggioni."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I have some assets there. The infiltration of the Auditore Villa concerns me. Now, do you know anything about it?"

"No, sir," she hissed.

"I say you are lying," I raise a dagger to her throat.

"The Villa is a threat to my husband."

"Because of the Assassin?"

"No, because Assassin is the Grand Master of the Brotherhood."

"What does he have against the Brotherhood?"

"I do not know," she sighs.

"Are you sure?" I pull my blade closer.

"My life is on the line. I swear he does not tell me these things."

"Do you know _who _infiltrated the Villa?"

"Why do you wan t to know? You are a pirate; you could not possibly find someone on land."

"Is that the stereotype?" I laugh, "I found you, did I not?"

"What do you plan to do to the one that attacked?"

"It depends on the person, but if you cannot give me a name then I have no need for you," I say grimly.

"You have your girl then."

"You did it?"

"Yes, I am my husband's personal assassin."

"So you do as he says, and do not ask questions."

"_Si_. I have asked him before, but I never got an answer."

"So, _Regina, _what is your true name? I have only heard you addressed as Queen."

* * *

><p>Regina = Queen<p>

* * *

><p>"Why? You have no reason to know my name. If you are going to do something, get it over with."<p>

"You wish for Death?"

"I wish for nothing," she mocks.

I began getting frustrated. This woman would not tell me who she was. I know my mother's word is true, but I cannot reveal myself unless I know for sure this was my sister.

"Just tell me if you are really Mabel Auditore or not," I say, removing my mask and placing it beside her crown.

"It is you," her eyes grow wide.

"Yes, I was not slain at the Coliseum. In fact, _Il Serpente _is my ally. You know who I am. Now, tell me why your husband had my family killed!"

"He wanted to weaken you," she says softly.

"Why?"

"It his part of his battle strategy to win the war he is bringing."

"Why is he bringing a war on my people?"

"I do not know, Assassin."

"Then, let us cut to the chase, Sister. How can you serve this monster?"

"Sister? I am no nun."

"No, but right now, your husband has our mom under custody. If I cannot free her-"

"My mother cast me out. King Raphelieus took me in. I have no loyalty to my mother. Second, I have to way to know if you are really my brother, so I have no reason to believe anything you say."

"I care little if you believe me, but I cannot walk away without telling you the truth."

"If you must," she scowls.

"I did not even know I had a sister. I talked to our mother, Elizabeth, and she said that when you were born, Raphelieus took you from her to be wed his son. She and Domonic were devastated. She also told me that Dad was already training you at one, when he took you. That is why you knew where to go."

"So, Mother told you all that?"

"Yes, Mabel," I release her.

"Then," she sighs, "Maybe I have been wrong. What am I suppose to do now, though? I cannot just leave."

"I can protect you. Fortegi will have no clue where you went."

"How do I just leave?"

"You can walk freely, so after the ceremony, just tell him that you have some other business to take care of. If he has guards follow you, then _Serpente _and I can easily dispose of them."

"No, I must stay here. If I leave he would only speed up his plans."

"Well," I shrug, "I have this vial of poison."

"You want me to poison my husband?"

"If you agree to poison him, then I will stay close to protect you. I must know now, though."

"I do not know. He is involved with something big; I just do not know what. I wish I had more time, but I guess I could. Just promise me you will rescue Mother, and you will protect her from Fortegi's army."

"_Prometto. _I will not let anyone take the rest of my family."

* * *

><p>Prometto = I promise<p>

* * *

><p>"About that, I am truly sorry. I wish I had not done what I did, but you must understand the position I was in."<p>

"I do understand. Meet us at a building deep within the alleys; it is called _Il Duo Solitario_.Now, I must leave before the ceremony begins."

"As must I, Raziel."

We both nod at each other and walk out separate doors. Now I have my sister on my side. I have Cassandra as well. I know the Truth. I know what I must do. Now, the hardest part comes. _Have faith, and God will provide. _


	8. Claret Calamity

**Chapter 7: Claret Calamity **

I hate to leave my sister behind, but I cannot force her into something without her consent. Therefore, I leave her in her room until I can return; when Fortegi is dead. I must return to Cassandra. I had reached the inside if the Coliseum and was searching the halls for her. Finally, I saw her in the distant. Accompanying her was King Fortegi and several advisors. They were heading toward stairs. The ceremony was about to commence. I slowly walk up to them.

"My King_,_" I bow.

"Ah, you must be Attilio Bisceglia. Cassandra has been talking all about her mystery date," he laughs.

"I am sure she has."

"So, Attilio, are you joining us?"

"I am, your majesty. I cannot wait for her crowning. She deserves it for sure."

"Indeed she does. Assassins are an unruly sort that need to be wiped out. I am glad she was able to kill him."

"King, will you give us a little hint on what is in store?" Cassandra asks.

"Be patient, my champion. All of Rome will not forget this day, that can be insured."

We continue up several flights of stairs until a bright sunlight appeared at the end. When we emerged, I saw the whole arena in front of me. Every person was waiting for Fortegi to crown Cassandra. In their eyes, this was a very prestige honor. Fortegi sat beside Mabel, who was already seated in her throne. Two seats were placed beside the King's by servants, which Cassandra and I took. Fortegi motioned to the announcer to proceed.

"Welcome people of _Roma_! Today is a very special day, not only for our champion and King, but for all of, as well! Today we will celebrate the Champion of the Coliseum! Not only that, but our King as a surprise for all of us!" The announcer bows, arms extended to his side.

King Fortegi walks past the announcer and stands on the edge of the balcony, raising his hands in arrogance as he feeds off the cries of the crowd.

"Yes, my citizens, today we do celebrate our champion! For her bravery and might! She has earned her freedom! She fought valiantly and slain the wretched Assassin in honor of Rome its King! Now let the ceremony begin!"

Without warning, the Coliseum began to creak loudly as arena walls started to move. A few made ramps. The others fell flat on the ground. The bleachers split apart and servants run out of them, carrying tables and chairs, which they set up on the stone platforms. The King tossed several handfuls of small objects into the sand. Shortly after, plant life began springing out, from short, dewy grasses to tall, fruit bearing trees. Then, a big shade fell over the Coliseum. A giant canvas had unfolded from the top of the Coliseum. Next, water starting to drizzle into the arena and rising from the ground, creating ponds and streams around the stone platforms and plants. The King as preformed magic in front of his audience, although, I knew it was just an illusion to make him seem like a god.

"Take a seat! I have given you _paradiso_! Enjoy!" Fortegi announced.

* * *

><p>Paradiso = paradise<p>

* * *

><p>The people began walking down the ramps, into the manufactured paradise their King had made for them. Servants began to hand out meals. Fortegi motioned for Mabel, Cassandra, and I to join him at the balcony. When we all walked onto the balcony, it slowly began to fall to the ground, as if we were descending from Heaven. He led us to a reserved table, where we each took our place. Servants brought us a banquet of foods. Fortegi did not waste time and began to tear his meat from the bone, and then the rest of us began to feast. After a few minutes of eating, Fortegi stood up, raising his goblet.<p>

"A toast to our Champion! And to Rome! Another victory in which will immortalize us in the etches of time! With the Assassin Grandmaster dead, we can all rejoice in safety! My fellow Romans, please give a round of applause for Cassandra!"

The spectators began to cheer and clap for Cassandra as she rose from her chair, embracing the victory with a knowing smile. Fortegi grabbed her gently by the arm and brought her to then middle of the arena, where a stone fountain appeared, spewing out a red liquid. He dipped his cup into it and presented it to Cassandra.

"Cassandra, in honor of your valor and bravery in combat, and for your skilled victory over an Assassin," he says as a servant brings him a small silver crown of thorns, "I would like to crown you Champion of the Coliseum!" he softly places the crown on her head, "Now, drink the from Ceremonial Fountain, from where the blood of the fallen has been placed! This will ensure _fortuna, forza, e abilita _in future combat!"

* * *

><p>Fortuna, forza, e abilita =fortune, strength, and prowess<p>

* * *

><p>Cassandra hesitantly drinks from the cup, struggling to stomach the blood. When she finishes, the crowd roars in praise. She raises her hand in triumph, as Fortegi walks over to his throne. As he sits, Mabel whispers something in his ear. He smiles devilishly. <em>Wonder what she told him, <em>I smile to myself. I knew exactly what she said. Tonight, the godly King Fortegi would be slain by the sin of all men; lust. Now, all I had to do is wait. Several hours passed before the ceremony ended and people began to leave. When everyone had exited the arena, the Coliseum reassembled to its former state. Plants shrunk back to the ground, the water was drained, the walls stood erect once more, and the canvas folded back into its previous position. Everything vanished in a matter of minutes. Cassandra and I walked gingerly back to our hideout, where we celebrated in our own way.

"Time to bring out the whiskey and wine!" Cassandra shouts in pure enjoyment.

She kicks open the door of the building and rushes to a cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine. She tosses the whiskey to me.

"Loosen up, drink!" she entices me.

"I do not know if we should celebrate so soon," I say regrettably.

"Why not? You got your sister on your side, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I still got a bad feeling."

"Oh, you worrywart. Stop acting like an Assassin and enjoy yourself for once!" she pops open her wine and take a sip from it.

I pop open mine and take a swig of whiskey. The warm liquid travels down my throat, and after a few more drinks, I began to loosen up and enjoy the moment. Maybe a little too, much, as we began to dance around and sing like fools at a bar, tripping over ourselves as we try to walk. We eventually made it to a bedroom, where I stumbled over my own foot and fell onto the bed. Cassandra tripped over my boot, which had fallen off me, and landed on top of me. She ran her finger down the side of my face, feeling the bristles of my beard. She leaned over me, to which I slowly kissed her, nipping at her lip. She rose up and threw off her shirt. Soon, more clothes fell and we engage into a drunken love affair.

Inside Mabel's room, the King and Queen stand, facing each other in a conversation.

"So, he told you all this?" Fortegi glares.

"Yes, my husband, Raziel is alive and well." Mabel speaks carefully.

"So our guest was just a spy, but with what you just told me, I can now make sure he dies."

"He was thoroughly convinced that I did not know anything about my past, or about your motives. He also believes he can trust me with what he told me."

"Good. Now, he will see that not even family can be trusted."

"Fortegi, please, let him think he has won. Wait until morning to have the guards bring him in," she grins satisfyingly.

"I love the way you think, my Queen," Fortegi laughs manically.

That morning we were awoken by the light of daybreak. I woke up first and gently slid Cassandra's arm off my chest. I rose up to the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes. I quietly put my clothes back on. _Santo Spirito, what happened last night? _I cringe at a headache from my hangover.

* * *

><p>Santo Spirito = Holy Spirit<p>

* * *

><p>"Raziel?" Cassandra yawned and sat up, stretching her arms.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I think we-"

"I know. I think so, too" I rub my forehead, trying to get the pain to go away.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to-" she says quietly.

"It is okay. We were both drunk."

"But, I was-"

"Details," I smile comfortably.

"Well," she blushes, "It was good, what I can remember, at least."

I chuckle softly. Truth was, I regretted what we did. I know Amelia would be disgusted and ashamed by my actions, which pains me even more.

"I have to visit a church," I grumble.

"Why now?" Cassandra asks.

"I need to seek out a priest for some guidance."

"You are Christian? I did not know Assassin's were religious."

"Most of us are Christians, although we do not criticize against other beliefs. In fact, my mother and father were both Roman Catholic. They even gave me the unorthodox name Raziel, which derives from the Bible."

"What does it mean?"

"The Lord is my secret," I say as I look down to me feet.

Not only had I shamed my wife, but I had also shamed the Lord and my name. I had disgraced the very meaning of my name: _when there are tempting things in our lives (things that would be considered sins), that person must be strong; as that is simply a test of their dedication to the Lord and his teachings. _

"That is an interesting name. Have not heard anyone else with the name Raziel," she laughs.

We both start toward the door, I allow her to exit first, and then follow behind. We walked lazily to the kitchen. Then, we were both attack in the head, cuffed, covered by sacks, and then tossed into a carriage. I woke up hazily, noticing that I could not see a thing. I knew we were traveling, because of the rocking of the carriage. I moaned from the pain that was beating on my head. _Great, my headache is worst. _I felt Cassandra wake up and nudged her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she groans, "What happened?"

"I do not know, but whatever is happening, it is not good. We were ambushed."

"How did they find out about _Il Duo Solitario_?"

"I am asking myself that," I say grimly, for there was only one other person that could of known about the hideout.

We eventually stopped and were dragged out of the carriage, each grabbed by two brawny strangers. I hear the clattering of their armor, which means they were soldiers, but of which army? After a few minutes of walking, they threw us to the cold, moist floor. Then, I hear heels. The clattering of armor faded, as the sound of her heels grew louder. Next, we were both unmasked. When I look up, I see Mabel standing with a sword in her hand.

"Mabel, why are you doing this? I thought you wanted out! I thought you cared about Mother! What happened?" I yell in anger.

"Foolish brother, did you honestly think I did not know my own past? Raphelieus and his son, King Fortegi, did not lie to me. They told me what they had done and I accepted it. I did as I was told, but not against my will. I _chose _to assassinate your family. It hurts me to kill children, but not to take them away from my own brother. You are weak. Our whole family had been weak. You hide in the shadows and wait for an opportunity to strike, where as the Borgia _take _action and give themselves opportunity. I am only choosing the side that I know will when the war between Templars and Assassins."

"Sister, I can not believe you would be this selfish, or ignorant," I say remorsefully.

"Too bad for you," she laughs, "But I am not here to kill you, yet. Fortegi has been occupied by other matters and wants me to wait, so he can see your face when you die, ' she laughs.

"You will regret this, bitch," Cassandra lashes out.

Mabel swings her sword across the cheek of Cassandra, causing blood to trickle down her chin.

"You are lucky, Thief; my husband wants you alive to see the Assassin killed, for your failure to do so back at the Coliseum. Then, he will have the guards have their way with you before he finishes you," she snickers as she turns and walks out of the dungeon.

We both look at each in disbelief. I was betrayed by my own sister, locked in a dungeon with an ally that had been dragged into this mess because of me, and now we are under the mercy of King Fortegi. Worse, though, we could not fight back, and soon would be put to death by Fortegi. He wanted to make sure the deed was done this time. All we could do now was wait.


	9. Cardinals' Creation

**Chapter 8: Cardinals' Creation**

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra asks as we watch Mabel walk away.

"I do not know," I sigh.

"You can not get us out?"

"I am afraid no. These cuffs are strong. Not only that, but they have taken our weapons and armor. We have no defense."

"So, we are just supposed to give up?"

"I do not know any way out. It is only a matter of moments until it will not matter anymore."

"We have to at least try, don't we?"

"Look around us! We are surrounded by concrete walls and iron bars, we are bounded by iron shackles, and we have no idea where we are!" I shout frustratingly, then calm back down, "Besides, Fortegi will be here soon, no doubt accompanied by numerous guards."

Cassandra walks into a corner and sits in a corner, leaning her head on the wall in misery. I sigh and walk to the cell door, banging my head against it once, and then just rested it there. I felt useless. I was supposed to be the greater leader of the Assassin Brotherhood, but now I grieve in a windowless dungeon, defeated and powerless. I fall to my knees, grabbing hold of the cold, iron bars, feeling lifeless, as if everything was already over. Then I remembered something my father had said.

"_For the light of Rome, we take to the shadows. We will through the hardships and never give up. In the darkest times, we will prevail. We defend the defenseless, home the homeless, and skill the unskilled. We do this, not because of pride or because we have to. It is in our blood to protect. It is our culture. We will never be beaten, because we hold the true power. The power of compassion, understanding, and mercy. We stand for justice. We stand for the future. For we are not just men and women, God has no prejudices; we are what holds Rome up, we are Assassins!" _

Inspiring words from my father. That was all it took. I stood up, steadfast to my beliefs, and gripped the bars tightly.

"And we do not stand alone," I finish my father's words.

"What?" Cassandra looks up.

"I do not believe we are done. I have friends, a whole town of undesirables; Courtesans, Doctors, Mercenaries, Theives, and my fellow Assassins. I have been gone too long for them not to notice something is amiss. It is only a mat-"

Suddenly, we hear footsteps in the distance. We fear for Fortegi's punishment, but as soon as the figure appeared from the shadows, I let out sigh of relief.

"Hey, Boss, we caught wind that you were being held here," a masked Doctor slowly walks over to our cell.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Name's Dipaci Machiavelli," he says as he begins to unlock our door.

"Where are we?"

"You are in the dungeons under Castel Sant'Angelo. We found that out from a guard that had brought you in," he laughs.

"Castel Sant'Angelo? You mean we are in Vatican City?" Cassandra questions as we both exit the door.

"Yes, the others are waiting for us, so let's get moving."

"Others?" I ask.

"Yes, you do not think I came in here all by myself, do you?" he jokes, "I am no Assassin, my friend. By the way, they kept your belongings in the chests over here. I have taken the liberty of opening them already."

"_Grazie_, Dipaci."

Cassandra and I open our chests and retrieve our belongings. After we geared up, Dipaci quietly led us out of the dungeon, pass several unconscious guards.

"How did you kill them?" I ask, noticing he did not hold any weapons.

"With these," he pulls out several needles, "Poison tipped needles. Although, the dosage would not have killed them," he laughs.

We arrive at a large door that was cracked opened. Dipaci went first to see if anyone was around, then motioned us to follow. We carefully approached the large gate of the Castel.

"Wait," Dipaci stops us.

Before I had time to ask, a huge explosion occured somewhere on the other side of the Castel. Then, I see several allies on the other side of the gate. They place several barrels of explosives in the gate and ignite them, sending a rain of sparks in the air, as well as warping the iron bars. We rush out through the opening and mounted the horses that they had prepared for us. Our horses gallop in a fast pace through the streets of Vatican City, where guards began to flood the streets. Up ahead, I see gunmen cocking their rifles. On the ground, several heavy armored soldiers stood, waiting on our encounter with them. More soldiers lined the bridge out of Vatican City.

"Hey," I shout up ahead, "Let me lead and you all take a different route, then circle back around. I will take care of the guards."

"Bu-" Cassandra begins.

"Do it now! No time to think!"

"Raziel you can-" Dipaci tries to speak.

"I said now!"

With that, the others fall behind and take an alleyway, away from the guards. I look straightforward at my obstacles.

"It is time I teach Fortegi why he should fear me," I scowl, closing my left eye and widening my right, activating my "God's Eye".

Time begins to slow down and I can see each and every guard in great detail, from the links in his chain mail to the beating sweat running down his face. My Eye caught every motion. Each centimeter calculated in my brain. Each second planned. Then, everything went into a blur. I launched off the horse, grabbed hold of swinging lantern, jumped onto the ledge of a balcony, kicked off it, and continued to zip line from a close line. Before hitting the wall, I maneuvered over it and landed legs first on the gunman, gripped him hard with my legs, and proceeded to toss him at another, while breaking his neck painfully. The other guard fell off the roof and into a scaffold, which collapsed on top of him. I handspring back to my feet and continue toward an archer. He attempted to shoot me, but I easily dodge it, but did not let it pass me. I grabbed it and I ran into he archer, jabbing him in the eye with his own arrow. A plumage of blood gushed out of him. I did not waste time, though, as I had all ready reached a handful of guards. One lunges wildly, to where I parry him with my sword, slash him down with vengeance, and then use his body to lever myself into another guard. I send my hidden blade into his jugular and tear it as I spin to block another attack. I block his attack with my vambraces, push him back and fire my hidden gun, which pierced through his chest and hit his ally in the arm, making him drop his sword. I rushed him, picking up my sword along the way, and took him out with a quick strike. I had reached the edge of the building, and the bridge was below me. I jumped down, firing my guns at the guards still on the rooftops. All eleven shots hit their mark. Each guard fell, face covered in crimson blood. My body landed in a bale of hay. The guards on the ground walked carefully toward the bale of hay. One held a lance and started to poke the hay. I quickly use my hook to pull him in, assassinated him, and used his lance to launch myself over the heads of the other guards, sending smoke bombs on top of them. The bridge was shrouded in the black smoke. I use my Eye to see who all was in the smoke, and after making sure no civilian was caught, I jump onto a sign and throw a special vial I had bought from my Doctor back in Rome. It busted and sparks flew from it, which escalated into giant flames that engulfed the rest of the guards. I climb up the building and look back to see my comrades galloping in. I grabbed my crossbow and aimed it at the riders behind them.

"Raziel!" Cassandra shouted happily.

"You continue out of Rome. Dipaci, take them all back to Monteriggioni. I will follow shortly to let you in the Villa!" I command as I shoot down several guards from their steed.

"What about you?" Dipaci asks.

"I will make sure you have enough time to escape."

They rush over the bridge and I jump down to the bridge. I collapse momentarily due to exhaustion, but manage to rear back up.

"Okay, Vatican City, prepare for an inconvenience."

I take out a few experimental explosives I had made from one of Leonardo da Vinci's codexes, and placed two at each end of the bridge, and one in the center. I lit the fuse, and began to run, but before I could cross the bridge, my legs gave in. The bridge explodes and I fall into the river below. Unconscious, I float onward until I am fished out and dragged into a particular building, draped with banners and filled with aroma of alcohol and sex. I try to open my eyes, but I am too exhausted, and instead, fall into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Cerise Consorts

**Chapter 9: Cerise Consorts**

"_Est-il correct?_"

* * *

><p>Est-il correct? = Is he okay?<p>

* * *

><p>"He will be."<p>

"_Bonne, je vous remercie, _doctor_. _You may leave_._"

* * *

><p>Bonne, je vous remercie = Good, Thank you<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, ma'am."<p>

I slowly wake up and see the doctor leave the room. My mind was still a haze, but I manage to focus my sight. I look up and see a pair of large, round, smooth, beautiful-

"Hey, up here, bub," a female spoke causally.

I look up, further, to see a fairly young girl smiling down at me. She had long auburn hair, jade green eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a black courtesan dress and corset with pink trims and had her hair put up with a butterfly pin with a pink rose blooming out.

"Are you going to speak or are you going to continue to gawk?" she chuckles.

"Um, yeah. Where am I?" I rise from the bed.

"_Um, yeah?_" she laughs mockingly. "You are at the _Rosa in Fiore_. We saw what you did and fished you out of the river."

* * *

><p>Rosa in Fiore = Blooming Rose<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rosa in Fiore<em>? That is were all the Courtesans come from."

"Correct," she smiles, "Glad we are well known. So what is your name?"

"Raziel Auditore da Roma, and what is your name, _madonna_?" I say as I take her hand and kiss it softly.

"Aren't you the charmer," she blushes, "My name is Charlotte Sforza, most call me Charlotte the Harlot, and I am the owner of this brothel."

"I see. Well, as much as I would love to stay, I have friends waiting for me at Monteriggioni."

"You aspect to leave after that explosion? The guards on are red alert, you would be lucky to make it out the door without being spotted."

"But, I must leave now," I say urgently.

"Then I will have my Courtesans escort you to a nearby stable. My girls will obey any command you give to them, to an extent of course. When you get there, have them follow you, just in case. My ladies can _distract_ any guard that may trouble you."

"_Grazie_, Miss Sforza," I stand up and kiss her on each cheek softly.

"Well, _de rien_, Sir Auditore" she kisses back, and then walks toward the door.

* * *

><p>De rien = you're welcome<p>

* * *

><p>I follow her to the front of the brothel. Charlotte talks with a few of her girls, and then goes back to work <em>caring <em>for her customers. Four women walk in front of me as we exit through the door, with five more trailing behind. As we touch the open streets, they circled around me forming a barrier of hot pink dresses, the feathers in their hair masking my face. We walk pace for pace, keeping in sync to avoid attracting attention, until finally we made it to the stables, where five horses waited for us. We saddled two on each horse.

"Ladies, I need to check on someone before we leave," I say, remembering that my mother was still captive.

They nodded and followed me back to my mother's house. When we were nearing the house, I stopped the courtesans.

"I need one of you to walk of their and see if any Borgia guard is watching the house."

"I will Mister Auditore," a redhead girl volunteers.

"Okay, just signal us over if it is cleared."

The redhead walks casually over to Mother's house and peeks through the window, then signals us to come over. We stride over on foot, leaving our horses reined to fence posts between two other houses. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer. I bang the knocker a third time.

"Mother!" I yell.

I rush into panic mode and break open the door, splintering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Help me check the house!" I call back to the courtesans.

We look throughout the house for Mother, yet failed to find any trace of her whereabouts.

"_Mio Dio, _where is she?" I shout desperately.

"Sir Raziel!" one of the girls calls.

I bolt to see what she found.

"I found a note," a blonde-haired woman hands me a piece of paper.

The front of the card was inscribed with a shiny metallic red Templar Cross. I turn it over to see that the tab was stamped with the Borgia emblem. I quickly open it.

_Dear Brother,_

_I must inform you that you have made a serious mistake by breaking out of my dungeon. Fortegi was very disappointed that he could not end you soon. I had to pay for your mistake. Now, I will make you regret involving our mother. I have sent Mother to Fortegi to be his sex slave. I am far too busy preparing on your arrival. Do not keep me waiting. Each day you fail to meet me at Castel Sant'Angelo, I will personally torture our mother until she can barely breathe, then Fortegi will take her to bed._

_Till then,_

_Queen Mabel Borgia_

"No. She… They have my mother," I bewail, clasping to my doublet, as my heart is crushed with a pain like a ship thrown from the sea and into a coastal home.

I begin to take a seat, and then realize this was what they wanted me to do.

"Hurry girls, head back to the horses!" I call out, "I will not let them trap me again. Mabel wants me to meet her at the Castel, but I know better then to rush into a trap unprepared. I just hope my mother can just hang on for a couple of days. I need to prepare my Assassins."

We all saddle our horses and, with me in the lead, charge straight out of Rome. When we reach a decent distance from Rome, I told the girls to head back to the Rosa in Fiore. As they leave, I gaze up to the sky, the sun bearing down on the terrain. An eagle soars overhead, the sunlight reflecting off its feathers.

"I guess I should get going," I sigh, reluctantly steering my horse away from Rome.

_I need to let it sink in. I cannot turn back. _Easy to say, but to do was another thing. I had to leave my mother to endure that kind of torture and hope she can keep breathing long enough for me to strategize my next move. _Just hang on Mother; I will be back for you. _I continue my journey through the outskirts. As I was traveling, I began to lose my vision, the imagery around me getting blurrier and my head felt dizzy. My body started to rock on top of the horse, until I fell off and began rolling down a hill. I tumbled further down, my body spinning uncontrollably through several bushes. After a few moments, I reached the bottom of the hill. I stand up and look around. The hill would be too steep to try to climb back up, so I began walking the other way. I walk past a few trees, ducking from branches, and climb over a large rock. As my feet were landing, the ground below me collapsed as I fall through a hidden hole. I try to grab the edge, but it only broke at my touch. Next, I tried stopping myself by extending my arms and legs in hope to slow my descend. Unfortunately, the hole began to widen, and I descended once more. I close my eyes at the appending end, as I could see an exit now. Then, unexpectedly, I plunge into a cold, shallow pond. As I surface, I see an open area of grass and a tree in the center. From the tree, I see a glowing brown silhouette jump from a branch and start to walk in my direction. I swim slowly through the water, and as I get closer, I realize the figure was not _walking_; it was hovering on winged sandals!

"Welcome, Raziel Romano da Roma," it speaks to me as if I was family and kneels down, extending its hand in effort to help me out of the freezing pond.

As I grab its hand and lift from the pond, the rest of the figure's body slowly begins to be revealed. The figure is shrouded in his light-brown aura, but I see a Roman toga fitted on a man with a metal helmet with wings sprouting out of the sides, yet he did not have definite features. His eyes show no color, however he smiles at me, and I feel a sensation like none before. _What is he…_


	11. Oxblood Oath

**Chapter 10: Oxblood Oath**

"Who…what are you… and how do you know my surname?" I shiver, shaking off the water from my cold body.

The man waves his hand in the air and the tree in the middle of this cave begins contort around itself, the roots snapping from the ground. The tree becomes a solid sphere, and then stretches into a gnarled staff with entwining snakes inlaid on the surface. It soars through the air until it reaches the man, then stops and buries its tip in the ground. The man clasps the top firmly and injects it farther down, cracking the soil. The cracks started to make shapes, and then words. All of a sudden, I started to see a map take form on the ground in front of me, only now, the map started to materialize three-dimensional forms. The man then takes his other hand and waves toward the pond. Water started to slowly stream into the map, making rivers, lakes, and other bodies of water. The map was reaching completion, and now I could see it was a map of a familiar place full of people and animals, roaming around the world.

"Raziel," he echoes, "I have many names in Time, but the most recent one I had, before I died, was Mercury."

"The God of Commerce and Rhetoric!" I bellow, recognizing the name from Roman mythology.

"Yes," he smiles at my unintentional enthusiasm, "But that was before the fall of my kind."

"Your kind?"

"Yes, my kind; The Ones Who Came Before. Your kind refers to us as gods, but that is because you do not understand what we are. We are not gods," he laughs an eerily, but not harsh crackle that sounded like glass breaking in the distance, "We simply came before. Even when we walked the world, Humankind struggled to understand our existence. We were just more advance in Time. You may not comprehend us, but you must take note of our Warning."

"I do not think I can grasp what you are saying, it seems so surreal," I sigh frustratingly.

"It will become clear soon enough, Raziel. I wish to speak to you, but also _through _you. You are the Chosen One for your Time. The _Prophet_. Just like your ancestors; Angelo Dominico, Ezio Auditore, and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and your predecessors Ratohnhaké ton and Desmond Miles, who will indelibly change the face of his world using what he learns from all of you."

"Angelo was my Grand Master, but I did not know he was also family."

"Yes, my child, but that is trivial to what I have to tell you."

"Then continue," I bow politely.

Mercury took the staff out of the earth and the map started to change. I saw the world -my world- destroyed by Man, and a windswept plain. Then I saw people. They were broken, brief, but undismayed.

"We gave you Eden," he continued, "but it became Hades. The world burned until nothing remained but ash. However, we created you in our image, and we created you, whatever you did, however much malignantly evil was in you, by choice, because we gave you choice, to survive! After the devastation, we rebuilt the world and it has become, after eons, the world you know and inhabit. We worked hard to ensure that such a tragedy would never again be repeated."

The ground started to reshape, forming temples. Other objects appeared, like stone-carved writings and libraries full of scrolls. The people advanced into making ships and cities. They enjoyed music and dancing. It was Human progression.

"But now my people are dying," Mercury said solemnly, "and Time will work against us. Truth will turn into myth and legend. But, Raziel, though you have the physical force of mere human, your Will ranks with ours, and in you my words shall be preserved."

"I-I only wish I knew more, and understood more."

"My child, more will be explained in due time. Seek out the others, Prophet, for they will steer you into the right path. You must be quick, though, for time grows short. You must guard against the Borgia, and more importantly, the Templar Cross. They, along with others, will try to persuade you to the path of doom."

"You still have not answered my question: how do you know me?"

"There have been many Auditores, but only one has been the Chosen One. You may have changed your name to honor your ancestor, but to Us, you are still Raziel Romano. Your real name can never be changed in Time."

"So, who are these others?" I inquire.

"There are some of my kind that wish to destroy Humankind, and will manipulate you into doing so."

"What are their names?"

"I cannot give you those. You will know, soon. I must leave this world, but the Message is delivered. It is up to you now. I can do no more. Leave and seek the others; that is your oath to me," he says as the map fades, then a gust of wind blows leaves and grass around him, and he vanishes.

"Wait! Where are the others! How do I get out of here?" I yell into the void.

The staff he held had rooted itself back into the ground, and enveloped into a fountain. I walk over to it and feel engravings around the edge of the woody surface. Carved into its bowl were the words: _Drink and be bound to my Spirit. For the Message is for all to hear it. Through you, I instill knowledge for Humankind's sake. Use it wisely, and change your fate._

"How can I trust it," I speak to myself, "He did say there were others who are against me. I do not know if he is truly on my side."

Although I did was not sure about his words, I cupped my hands and dipped them into the liquid inside. When I pulled them out, I noticed the red tint to the liquid I had, at first, thought to be water. Even so, I drank the handful.

"_Sangue_!" I choked.

* * *

><p>Sangue = Blood<p>

* * *

><p>I had been talked into drinking blood by some manifestation I did not fully comprehend. Even worse, blood that I had no idea where it had came from. For some reason, though, I felt more enlightened. More peaceful. More clear-minded. I could think better, even though I had just been weighted with responsibly of saving the world from some unknown, by me, terrible force and a fate similar to the one my ancestors had witnessed. Furthermore, I felt something else change. My comprehension of words had increased. I saw new meaning to words, as well as words I did not know before. This was a gift from The God of Rhetoric, I just knew it. I was also given something else; reassurance of my mission. I did not just have the Brotherhood to protect. Nor just the Villa. I had more then Rome to save; the fate of the world laid in my hands. Only problem now was that I had no idea how to get out of this cave, but that was soon taken care of. The fountain rumbled, and then it started to rise from the ground, a column of rock lifting it to the air. I quickly jump on it and climb on top of the fountain as it ascends through the tunnel I had fallen through. Minutes later, it peeked out into the world I knew and hid the entrance to the world I left behind. A horse awaited me, another good fortune. I mounted the horse and set my eyes on the long journey ahead. The journey to Monteriggioni, where my friends and my Brotherhood await my return. There was much planning to do. Again, my mother came into my mind. I had to save her soon, but not until I was ready.<p>

"Mother, please forgive my delay," I whisper as I galloped onward.

A couple hours later, I had reached Monteriggioni. I looked to the distance at Villa Auditore. Home of my ancestor. The fortress of the Brotherhood. Part of the war to come. I gazed up to the sky. Closed my eyes. Cleared my mind. Breathed slow and softly. Then, with a fierce face and determination, headed toward my Villa. I was ready for what I had to do. I _must _be ready. If I hesitate even once, Fortegi will gain the upper hand in this war. He must not reach his goal of domination, nor can I allow Templars, who now I know are essential to Fortegi's power, to give him more strength. I must wipe out the Templars, then, when Fortegi is weak, I can strike fast and hard. Until then, I must wait for my chance. My mother's life hangs in the balance. That is my focus right now.


	12. Auburn Abhorrence

**Chapter 11: Auburn Abhorrence**

As I approached the gate of the Villa, I saw my friends from Rome waiting outside near the stables and my Assassins and Mercenaries aligned on the walls of the ramparts.

"Raziel!" Cassandra screams joyfully.

"We have been waiting for you," Dipaci calls me over impatiently.

"Sorry, I got distracted by a glowing manifestation underground that told me he was Mercury," I laugh playfully.

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," I chuckle, assuring I was jesting.

"Well why you have been playing with gods, we have been waiting in the sun for you to tell these guys to let us in," Dipaci says irritably.

"Okay, let me get us in then."

I walk over to the gate and a burly Mercenary appears from the other side, wielding a heavy, two-handed axe.

"Ah, Mister Auditore, welcome back," he speaks friendly but stern.

"_Dio _must shine on the Shadows who protect His People and send the rightful to His Judgment," I speak quickly.

"Very well. What is our _Giuramento_?"

* * *

><p>Giuramento = Oath<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koouloun moumkine. <em>The Wisdom of our _Credo _is revealed through these words. We work in the Dark, to serve the Light. We are _Assassinos_," I recite word for word, and then pause.

* * *

><p>Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale koouloun moumkine = Nothing is true, everything is permitted<p>

* * *

><p>"And what is more valuable?"<p>

"Choosing rather to suffer affliction with the people of God, than to enjoy the pleasures of sin for a season," I confirmed.

The mood of the Mercenary changed drastically as he laughed a hardy laugh and turned the crank, opening the gate.

"We can never be too safe," he motioned me in.

"I have some friends outside, allow entrance to them, and then seal up the town again."

"If they are with you, then tell them to get in."

I tell the others to follow me up to my villa. As we entered the front door of my mansion, I see Marco d'Alviano, lieutenant of my army, leaning on one of the columns.

"Marco, what are you doing in here?" I ask concernedly.

"Well, we have fortified the broken wall from the attack, and the one in your hiding room, but unfortunately, we have had some break-ins."

"Was anyone harmed?"

"No, some tried and failed, and others stole, but all were caught in time. The problem with these break-ins are that the thieves are nothing more then common miscreants."

"Which means the damage to the wall is severe enough that anyone can slip through our fortifications."

"Yes, and our men can not watch the areas twenty-four-seven, so these thieves know our watch times. I have sent some scouts to survey the nearby area for any gathering thieves that may have set camps."

"Have they found any?"

"They have not returned, and I am concerned that my men have been captured or killed. I can not risk any more men to go look for them, and your Assassins will not follow my orders."

"I see, then let me talk to my Assassins and get your men back," I say as I turn around to Dipaci and the others who were waiting behind me.

"Oh, and Raziel, you have letters from a variety people. The assignments are dangerous, but they are offering a lot of money."

"We need more then just money. I will send my Assassins on the assignments, but I need someone to set up some deals with our clients. We need more men, both for defense and construction."

"I will see who I can get," he says doubtful.

"The money that comes in can pay for some of the service. Anyway, I need you to come with Cassandra, Dipaci, and me to save my mother from Castel Sant'Angelo."

"Your mother was captured? By whom?"

"Fortegi and my sister," I say grimly.

"Okay, I will come with you then, but don't we need more men to bust in there?"

"No, we need to keep it small. I have already destroyed the bridge leading into Vatican City, so we need a small boat to sail around it."

"Well, I may have a friend that can help us," he smiles and walks out the door with us.

Dipaci commands his troop to stay around the mansion, and then we follow Marco to a stone house, painted black with a red clay tiled roof. The door had an elaborate nature design carved into it as well as a mosaic rose window mounted above the three-plane panels. Marco knocks on the door three times, then pauses and taps four more times. A ringing sound can be heard inside. Seconds later, the door begins to click with sounds inside of it, and then the door unlatches and opens. We walk inside to find wired contraptions lining the walls throughout the house, as well as the door. Books, blueprints, and prototypes are scattered all across the tables and floor of the house. The place looked like it had been ransacked and vandalized. Marco started to walk to another room, so we followed.

"Marco!" a young girl runs from around the corner and hugs Marco.

"_Calmati, _Eva," Marco laughs and ruffles her chestnut hair.

* * *

><p>Calmati = Settle down<p>

* * *

><p>"I got something to show you! Come here! Come here!" she squeals, whipping her ponytails and frilly black skirt all over the place.<p>

"I am sorry, _Inventore Poco_, this is official business," he says calmly.

* * *

><p>Inventore Poco = Little Inventor<p>

* * *

><p>"But this is really cool," her green eyes beg.<p>

"We do not have time to spare. Can you take us to one of your boats?"

"We? I did not see the others," she glances at us, and then focuses back on Marco, "I may have a boat that can fit all of you."

"It needs to be fast, silent, and preferably small," Marco added.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," she says with a groan.

"_Grazie,_ Eva," Marco expresses his gratitude as he we follow Eva deeper into her home.

Eva led us into the bathroom, where she opened a closet door and closed it fast, then quickly jumped onto a black tile a leap away. When she landed, the floor behind her slid to each side, opening up to reveal stairs. She then jumped down, grabbing onto the edge of the floor before falling the rest of the way down. We all followed her as we ventured farther down into the dark basement. Eva disappeared for a few second, but soon afterward, lights lit up the basement, revealing not only her, but also a whole assortment of nautical vessels floating in a small canal that looped around a dividing wall.

"You built all of these?" Cassandra asks, shocked by the craftsmanship.

"Yes I did," Eva smiles proudly.

"And how old are you?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nineteen. Why?"

"It is just that these are such wonderful machines!"

"They really are," I gaze at each one intently.

"But we just need one," Dipaci reminds us.


End file.
